2-4: Revitalizing the Planet
Level Summary Story Start Thia: Whew! The real thing's nothing like a practice stage. This is so much more exciting! It was more challenging than when we were on Aries, too. Toni: As you get more experience, you'll start to realize how much more your efforts are paying off. Thia: Wait, does that mean it's going to keep getting harder from now on? ...Well, I can still do it! I'm happy I could get you some Tokimeki. It wasn't bad for my first try, right? Zoe: It's a LOT! Thank you so much, this is wonderful. And Risa, thanks for your help too. Risa: No worries! I'm just sorry it took me so long to get off my butt and pitch in. From now on I'll be visiting everyone to ask them if they can help out. I mean, It's not much, but at least it's something, right? Zoe: I appreciate it! Risa: I'll get going right now! See you later Thia, thanks again for everything! Thia: You're welcome. Good luck! - Thia: Okay Zoey, now go and get some rest. I can walk you back to your room. Zoe: No, no. I'm fine. You're already going out of your way to help us... Thia: Hey, I'm happy to do it! Zoe: Heehee, you're so perky. You've cheered me up somewhat just being here, you know? So don't worry about me. Thia: Okay, if you say so. I'll take a look around to see if I can get some new fans! But can I see you again once I've collected some more Tokimeki? Zoe: Of course, I'll be waiting for you. But don't overwork yourself. Thia: I'll be fine. See you later, Zoey! Let's get going, Toni. Toni: No need to run! You have too much energy, girl! Zoe: ... She's so committed to helping my planet. It should be me doing that. it's my job. It wouldn't be right for me to rest while others are hard at work. - ???: Hey, CocoDoll! Over here! You're Thia, right? I heard about you! Thia: Uhm, and who might you be? Jane: I'm Jane, a friend of Risa. And I'm also a CocoDoll! It's nice to meet you. Toni: Hmm... You seem awfully chipper. I thought everyone on this planet was suffering from low spirits since the meteor thing? Jane: Oh, I was in a sorry state myself until not long ago, just floating on the sea like a dead sponge. But then I went to see Zoey on stage and that got me right back in shape. Thia: She must be truly amazing. I wish I had the chance to see her perform! Jane: Hey, since you're a CocoDoll, why don't you show me your fashion sense? I'd like to do Fashion Check for someone else for a change! Thia: You may be hard to impress right after seeing the Princess on stage... But I'll try! Jane: Now we're talking! Okay, show me something simple and girly. Can you do that? Thia: No problem. Just you watch! End Jane: Wow! It's good! There's something new. I have a favor to ask. Can you show off your outfit to people who missed Zoey's Stage? They're so demotivated, they have no energy to do anything at all. I may be more effective than just me visiting them alone! Thia: Okay, if you think I'm good enough! Oh, but that won't solve your problem with not getting enough tourists coming here, huh... Toni: It's a first step! Just encourage the residents to go to the Stage. Then CocoDolls like you can harvest lots of Tokimeki! That will help everyone recover from the effects of the meteors. That way, even if no tourists turn up for a while, the locals won't give in to despair. Jane: Well? Does that sound like a plan? Thia: If I can make people happy with my fashion style, of course I'm up for it! Jane: Awesome! Follow me, Thia!